<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Void Heart by HollowEmptyEyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201488">Void Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowEmptyEyes/pseuds/HollowEmptyEyes'>HollowEmptyEyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowEmptyEyes/pseuds/HollowEmptyEyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Void Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Writhing emptiness.</p><p>Falling.</p><p>Blank, black silence.</p><p>He stands over like an archangel. Wings that carried the weight of a kingdom.</p><p>One left.</p><p>Breaks, shatters, lancing cracks in their soulless shells.</p><p>Can they see?</p><p>Do they know?</p><p>Lying on a bed of our siblings. Corpses burying the dead.</p><p>Light from him, his radiance, is casting shadows on the steps above. They aren’t too far away. I could reach them. We could escape. We could be free.</p><p>Darkness in every crevice. Void lifting us up and dragging us down. Skulls crunch on impact. Stepping stones.</p><p>“No mind to think”</p><p>Echoes of forgotten pasts, impossible futures.</p><p>“No will to break”</p><p>Climbing with broken arms.</p><p>“No voice to cry suffering”</p><p>They cannot scream, cannot cry, no matter the agony inside. None of us can.</p><p>“You shall seal the blinding light that plagues their dreams”</p><p>Who are they? What plagues them? Can they feel?</p><p>“You are the vessel”</p><p>The luminescence is fading. The edge is so near.</p><p>“You are the Hollow Knight”</p><p>I do not see his face. But I do see them. I can see the forbidden longing in their eyes. They’re like us.</p><p>A choice is made.</p><p>The darkness comes back up to swallow us all as the world shakes. They walk away, following their father into the light. The door slams closed.</p><p>Why...</p><p>*Obtained the Void Heart*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>